In a Complex Little World called Showbiz
by SomewhereInTime-25
Summary: They say that you should expect the unexpected but how can you expect something that you never expected? What would happen to our Skip Beat! favorites if they all come together in a project at a place common to our three main stars?


**DISCLAIMER**: This story itself is the only thing I own here and nothing more. Skip Beat! characters and anything related to it is a property of Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Moko-saaaaaaaan!" Kyoko wailed as she clung to her best friend. "What should I do?" Kanae having heard this same line over and over again for the past five minutes after leaving Sawara-san's office to check-out their latest job offers had started to feel really annoyed especially with the source of this misery tightly wound up against her preventing her from taking another step.

"MO!" The raven-haired actress tried to get away from the young actress' deadly grip around her body. "Treat it like any other job. You just have to decide whether you will accept it or refuse it then inform Sawara-san." There was silence after that and Kyoko's monster-like hold on her started to loosen up. The tall actress opened her eyes to look at her best friend. She was met by the latter's big golden round eyes with tears threatening to fall any second now. She was looking at her like a lost puppy drenched in rain and had finally found a nice lady who would save her from further despair but at the same time hesitant and worried that this nice lady would also abandon her. "Mo! Stop it! What is with that face?" She really cannot understand what goes around her friend's mind at times.

"But Moko-san," Kyoko completely let go of her best friend and stood straight with her head bent down and started wringing her fingers together. "I really like the job. I want to accept it to be honest. After all, it is a role nearest to what I have always dreamed of..." she paused for a while still deep in thoughts. "She is a young, rich bishoujo who is not like the others that are damsels in distress in need of a knight in shining armor to rescue her. Also, I do not want to turn down Director Ogata after he especially offered this to me." She finished with a sigh.

"Then what's the problem? You like the story, you like the role offered to you, you are close with the director, we get to work together again—" she was not able to finish what she was trying to say when Kyoko suddenly caught her hands. "So, you'll accept the job?" Kyoko asked incredulously. "Of course! This will be a very large production. I bet that the media will frenzy over it once it's released to the public. Big names after all will be taking part on it. Not to mention that it is being claimed to be the best production that two great directors will be heading. Who would not want to take part in a movie especially made by both Director Ogata and Director Asami?" Now, it was Kanae's turn to look at her best friend incredulously. "But—" she cut off her friend knowing real well what her next words will be. "But what? Are you backing out on this just because that Fuwa will also be part of this?" she raised an eye brow to her friend. Kyoko avoided her gaze and started nibbling on her lower lip. "My gosh Kyoko! You're an actress! You had worked with that jerk before and it turned out great for your career. It's not like you'll be alone this time. I'll be there…" she paused for a bit before continuing. After all, she would not want to admit that someone else's presence can out-weigh hers on Kyoko's heart. "Not to mention that HE will also be there."

Kyoko turned to her friend once again, "MIGHT!"

"Huh?" Sensing that the raven beauty did not quite understand what she meant, she elaborated further, "Might! Not will but might!" her friend still had this puzzled look on her face. "Tsuruga-san MIGHT be there. As what Sawara-san had told us earlier, the offer only came to him this morning as well and he has not sent any reply whether he is accepting it or declining the offer."

"And why would he not accept it? It's not like you guys are on the same boat or something. Last time I checked, Tsuruga Ren was never head over heels over that arrogant singer or even infatuated on him in any way. I bet he has not even heard his music even once." Kanae countered while imagining Japan's number one actor with heart-shaped eyes directed towards the proud jerk singing on stage. The picture was surprisingly quite amusing for her but at the same time she felt grossed out on it. It just simply seems weird especially for a certain undeniably handsome young man who has captured the hearts of countless women around Japan.

Putting the thought aside she decided to give her friend a little more push in to accepting the job. She knows that it will not only help her friend's career soar higher but it will somehow help give closure to her past. But before she could utter her next words Kyoko had already gotten over her earlier joke and had started ranting, "Tsuruga-san might not accept the role not because he had any feelings for Sho. Moko-san, how can you even imagine Tsuruga-san having that… that DESPISEFUL feelings towards that baka? He might not accept the role because he hates Sho! Even the mere mention of Sho's name will make the atmosphere around Tsuruga-san unlivable! He hates him, Moko-san!" Kyoko finished matter-of-factly with both her arms raised above her head.

"Hmm... so you're saying that your most respected sempai is so unprofessional to let his emotions overcome him and not accept a job just because someone he doesn't like will be at it too?" Kanae knew that she had dropped the last bomb. They may be friends for only two years now but she has known Kyoko well enough and knew how to handle her during these types of situations. And being unprofessional was something that Kyoko will never allow herself to succumb into or let the abominable word be ever linked to her most precious and respected sempai.

* * *

"Yeah! Like that!" *snap*snap* "Good, good!" "There! That's it! Great!" The photographer kept on flashing away with his camera, "Okay, one last shot and we're through!" And with the last click on the shutter the photo shoot has finally come to a close. "Alright! That's a wrap guys!"

Ren brushed his hair with his right hand as he stepped down from the platform. "Good job, Ren." His ever capable manager handed him a cool bottle of water. "Thanks." He gave him a small smile as he reached for the bottle and gulped it down. He really needed that. Not only because of the warmth emitted by dozens of lights and flashes which he was under for the last hour. He needed to clear his mind now that there was no longer any distraction available and the events of this morning came flooding back to him again.

"Ren," seeing that his charge's eyebrows are slowly meeting and forming like a letter 'V', he knows that it was still bothering him despite the very crazy schedule they had all day. "You don't need to worry about it too much. You still have plenty time to think about it."

Ren glanced at his manager and drank the last bit of water from his bottle before replying, "What are you talking about, Yashiro?" He smiled innocently towards his manager and returned to him the now empty container.

_'This guy is really hopeless especially if it has anything to do with Kyoko-chan. And to make matters worse, Fuwa Sho is also involved.'_ He sighed internally feeling very sure that this week will be a very long one and praying to all the gods that no bloodshed would occur.

The bespectacled manager was now very familiar with his charge's attitude of denial every time that a certain girl is concerned. "You know, the movie with Director Ogata and Director Asami. You have a week to think it over before giving them a reply."

"Hmm…" was all he got out of the tall actor before the photographer approached the two. "Nice job as always, Ren." He smiled fondly at the model/actor. "You never cease to amaze me. I'm pretty sure that all women will go crazy once the magazine is out." The bearded photographer with a ponytail clapped Ren on the shoulders.

"Thank you. It was also a pleasure working with you again, Satoshi-san." Ren gave him his signature smile. "I look forward to future projects with you."

"Same here. Well then, gentlemen, I need to excuse myself now. I still have another appointment to attend to." Having said that, the photographer grabbed his equipment and took his leave and the pair followed soon after.

The drive home was silent in contrast to the surprisingly still busy streets of Tokyo even at this late hour. Knowing that the matter is still bugging Ren though the latter remained silent about it, Yashiro decided to get the actor to tell him what is running in his mind. "You're not really hesitating in taking up the role, right?" Silence still followed so he added, "I know it doesn't matter to you even if Fuwa Sho will be taking part on that movie. What you're worrying about is the possibility that Kyoko-chan and Fuwa will be working together on the same project again."

Once more, he was met with silence. Ren's focus was straight on the road but the hint of frown on his forehead and his grip on the steering wheel which was unnecessarily too tight was enough proof that he has hit the bulls-eye. He knows that Ren would not say anything regarding the matter so he let it drop for the time being.

"You don't have work until eleven in the morning. So I'll see you at LME by ten. Thanks for dropping me off, Ren." He eyed his charge with obvious concern aware that he will soon drift back to worrying unnecessarily. "I called Sawara-san earlier. She still hasn't replied on the offer yet." He hoped that this would at least give the actor a little peace of mind.

Ren turned his gaze up to his manager who was now standing outside his car carrying his usual suit case. "I'm sure that she'll accept it." He started to roll his window up but half-way through he added, "Inform them that I'll be taking up the role. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he drove off.

He knew it was unfair to take out his bad mood through his manager. Things were out of their control. He knew he had to apologize to Yashiro tomorrow. He did not notice that he has already arrived at his apartment. Ren silently went up to his flat and grabbed a glass and a bottle of scotch from his stash. Sleep will most definitely evade him tonight.

* * *

It has been like this for the last half an hour and it started to get on her nerves. "Would you stop that, Sho!" The rock star halted from his pacing and turned his attention to his now annoyed yet beautiful manager who is sitting cross-legged on the couch which allowed him a good view of her long legs. Her arms were in a matching position across her well-endowed chest and her eyes were closed in obvious annoyance with her eyebrows almost knitted together.

"What's the problem, Shoko?" He plopped down beside his manager and crossed his legs too and conveniently stretched his arms along the length of the back rest of the sofa. "Are you jealous that some other things are occupying my mind instead of thoughts of just you?" He added with a smirk as he scooted nearer to his manager and rested his chin on the hand on his bent arm facing the curvaceous older lady.

His manager just gave him a stern look. Sho chuckled at that and further teased his manager, "Oh, don't be too selfish Shoko. I have millions of fans who are ready to give up everything just to have the chance to shake my hand. Don't worry, there may be plenty of cute girls throwing their selves at me but they can't win against you." He flashed a seductive smile which unfortunately his manager has grown accustomed to and it no longer affects her the way it does with other women. _'Geez! This brat.'_

Choosing to ignore the young idol's earlier obvious flirtations she shot her question straight to the point, "So, what have you come up with? I hope that you did not give me a headache for pacing back and forth in an awful long time for nothing." She stated bluntly towards her charge with a serious expression hoping that some miracle will happen and that Sho will approach the matter in an equal manner.

To her surprise, Sho's eyebrows had gone back to its creased form like a while ago. She was thankful that her charge is not taking all this as a joke and for once, is serious about it. "You know that I would want to accept it, right?" He said this more as a statement and not as a question. "Why would I miss an opportunity which will do me favors in many ways? It will stretch my name even further across the showbiz industry if that is even possible," He proudly exclaimed with a snort in which Shoko could only shake her head in response. "I will get to show Kyoko that she has still a far way to go to reach my level and I have to reprimand her for letting weird guys like what's his name? Urgh!" Sho violently scratched his head, "Who cares what his name is, Geez! Look, whatever his name is to dress her up from head to toe, who does she think she is?!" he added hastily but with equal annoyance. "Of course, I will also put that Tsuruga in his proper place below me for even daring to cross a step beyond the boundary line of MY PROPERTY." Sho gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists as he pictures Kyoko and that pin-head actor happily working together.

Knowing that she really can't do anything to change Sho's attitude, Shoko decided to address one of their most important concerns. "Then you're alright even if the settings of the movie are at Kyoto and you are required to shoot the PV and the theme song there?" Sho froze at once at the mention of Kyoto. He knew that if he accepts this job then it is inevitable that he will meet with his parents after a long time that he has cut all means of communication with them.

* * *

Who would have thought that what seemed to be very joyous, exciting and highly anticipated towards most people has managed to create great distress to three certain celebrities?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

****This is my first fanfic. I hope that reading it was worth your time. :)


End file.
